1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to small internal combustion engines of the type used with lawnmowers, lawn tractors, other utility implements, and in sport vehicles, for example. In particular, the present invention relates to speed control mechanisms for such engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Small internal combustion engines typically include a carburetor which supplies an air/fuel mixture to one or more combustion chambers of the engine for combustion to drive the piston(s) and the crankshaft of the engine. The engine speed is typically regulated by a throttle valve disposed within the intake passage of the carburetor, which is movable between a substantially closed position corresponding to the engine being stopped or the engine running at a low or idle speed, and a substantially open position, corresponding to the engine running at its running speed.
Many small internal combustion engines also include a governor for maintaining a desired running speed of the engine, including a mechanical governor mechanism disposed within the crankcase and driven from the crankshaft. The governor mechanism may include one or more flyweights movable responsive to engine speed, which actuate a governor arm with the crankcase and a governor lever disposed externally of the crankcase. The governor lever is linked to the throttle valve of the carburetor. In operation, when the engine speed falls below a desired running speed, such as when a load is imposed upon the engine, the governor operates to further open the throttle valve of the carburetor to increase the engine speed. When the engine speed increases beyond a desired running speed, such as when a load is removed from the engine, the governor operates to further close the throttle valve of the carburetor to decrease the engine speed.
Many small internal combustion engines also include a speed control mechanism which is operable by an operator to set the running speed of the engine. The speed control mechanism includes a speed control lever which may be disposed either near the engine itself, or on the handle of an implement with which the engine is used. The speed control lever is movable between stop, idle, and various running speed positions, for example, to set the engine speed. When the speed control lever is disposed in the stop position, the throttle valve of the carburetor is substantially fully closed. When the speed control lever is disposed in the idle position, the throttle valve of the carburetor is slightly open to maintain a low engine running speed. When the speed control lever is moved through the various running speed positions toward a high speed position, the throttle valve is progressively opened to provide progressively higher engine running speeds. When the throttle lever is positioned to establish a desired running speed, that running speed is maintained by the governor responsive to engine load in the manner described above.
One disadvantage of the foregoing speed control arrangement is that if a load is imposed upon the engine, such as by a lawnmower encountering tall grass or a snow thrower encountering deep or heavy snow, for example, there is often a time lag between the imposition of the load and decrease in engine speed, and the response of the governor to correct for the underspeed and bring the engine speed back up to the desired running speed. Conversely, when a load is removed from the engine, there is often a time lag between the removal of the load and increase in engine speed, and the response of the governor to correct for the overspeed and bring the engine speed back down to the desired running speed. Notably, even if the operator anticipates the variation in load which is imposed upon the engine, the operator cannot easily vary the engine speed, but must wait for the governor to correct the engine speed after the load is imposed or after the load is removed.
What is needed is a speed control mechanism for small internal combustion engines which is an improvement over the foregoing.